Electric and plug-in hybrid vehicles include a traction battery. The battery may be charged by plugging a charge connector of a power source into a conductive charge port of the vehicle. Charging current from the power source conducts through the connected charge connector and charge port to the battery. The conduction of the charging current may heat the charge port and surrounding vehicle environment.